The Land Where a Hero Once Lived
Plot Sakura watches over Tazuna while Sasuke and Naruto continue their tree climbing training. During the time Tazuna is working another employee by the name of Gichi quits for fear of his life. Gichi attempts to convince Tazuna to quit, but Tazuna refuses, saying that the bridge is not only for them, but for all of the Land of Waves. He tells Gichi after lunch he will not haave to return. During this time the rivalry between Naruto and Sasuke increases, both of them wanting to get to the top faster than the other. On the way home Tazuna stops at a store for dinner where Sakura can not believe how poor the country is. A small child begs Sakura for some food on their way home. Tazuna states that the Land of Waves has been like that ever since Gato took over. It's the reason Tazuna wants to finish the bridge, because if the bridge is completed then the Land of Waves will be able to return to the way it was before Gato arrived. Naruto remembers the tip Sakura had given him earlier, that he must not get distracted and focus on the tree. Just as Naruto is about to give it another try Sasuke interupts him. Naruto is angered by Sasuke's interruption, but is pleased to see Sasuke is jealous of Naruto's quick progression. Sasuke asks Naruto what Sakura had said to him earlier. Naruto refuses to tell Sasuke, thus motivating them more to continue on their way to the top of the tree. During dinner Sakura asks why there is a picture torn on the wall. She states that she saw Inari staring at it all through dinner. Tazuna says that the man in the picture was a hero to the land of waves. This upsets Inari, causing him to get up and leave. Tazuna's daughter gets angry at him and goes to comfort Inari. Tazuna explains how the man in the father was a hero to the land of waves, but he was also Inari's father. Not his birth father but they were closer than any real father and son could be. One day some kids kidnapped Inari's dog and refused to return him. The attempt to drown Inari, who is saved by a man who later reveals himself as Kaiza. He teaches Inari that if something is precious to you, you should protect it with both arms, regardless of wether it will cost you your life or not. Over time Kaiza became one of their family. Later on when the village was going to be flooded Kaiza saved it, becoming a hero to the land of waves. Later on however, when Gato arrived he killed Kaiza to destroy the hope of the land of waves, and he did jut that. This traumatized Inari causing him to turn into the brat he is now. Naruto is moved by the story and wants to prove to Inari that there are in fact such things as heroes.